


Do You Fear What Lurks In The Dark

by PearlBringerOfChaos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, Horror, Major Character Injury, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBringerOfChaos/pseuds/PearlBringerOfChaos
Summary: The crystal gems are at a party when they uncover a secret. Unaware they plan a mission only to be asked a question. How far would you go to hide something. Would you steal, kill, or even maim how far would you go to keep that secret.





	Do You Fear What Lurks In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of my very first fan-fiction I'll try to update as much as possible.

I can say as a ruby I had never known fear. I had never in my long life had any reason to be afraid. When two Ruby’s were together we were truly brave. We were a team unstoppable fearless, so sure that whatever our goal we would never fail. Losing my squad made the safety net that had sheltered me most of my life evaporate. The first time I tested fear I was shivering alone on a battlefield . It was my very first time being apart from sapphire. I had tasted fear not knowing what it was, so I naturally thought I was sick. I did whatever I could to survive, and at the end the battle I went looking for Sapphire. The minute she saw me she could tell something was wrong. So I told her about what had happened, and Sapphire had told me the truth. That I had been afraid, and I had heard other gem’s talk about it but to feel it was a different matter altogether. I never liked fear never liked the taste of it on my tongue, or the way if made my knees weak. So opening my eyes to complete encompassing darkness fear leaves me light head gagging I nearly throw up as the taste fear floods my mouth. Something was wrong I had never woken completely alone before I didn't like it.The next thing I notice is the pain my body aches like an open nerve. It feels like I had been in fight a bad one, so I was sad in away because I couldn't remember it. When my head finally allowed me to open my eyes without pain. I realize I’m laying in what could be described as a small lake. Lifting myself up was excruciating in it's own way, but it was nothing compared to trying to sit up by myself. It so dark I can barely see anything for miles to be fair though I'm very dizzy my head feels like it's splitting. The only thing I can hear is the echoes of water dripping I swear I’m by a waterfall. The smell was hard to ignore it was ancient, and it was heavy the smell of being deep underground. It was smothering me the taste of mildew the taste of death, and I could feel something dripping down my neck. It was trying to get in my eyes, so I tried gathering some of it so I could see what had tried to blind me. Unfortunately for me it was to dark, and I was pretty sure it wasn't water. The texture was strange mix of slime, and mud that was just the perfect consistency to make me wish I hadn't woken up face down in it. As my eyes adjust to the darkness my vision is still blurry, so it isn't just the darkness making it hard to see. There was now way of telling how far underground I am, but I bet Sapphire would know she seemed to always know these kind of things. Sapphire Pearl I try to jerk to my feet in my terror but my head spins so badly that I don't make it. I can't comprehend why I'm so afraid we've all been separated before, but I've never been this upset and for some reason that makes all this that much worse. I keep looking around but my eyes are still fucked up, and I have a feeling that neither of them are going to just magically appear in front of me. I tried to think of the last time I saw them only to be met with a brick wall, so my memory was either being forcefully suppressed, or i've been drinking I favored cinnamon whisky. I had feeling that it wasn't that because no matter how drunk got I never had this level of memory loss. My gem aches like it is being hit with a brick for how much it hurts my gem should be covered in cracks. I've already looked my gem is fine, but there really not enough light to tell for sure. Also I've had memories suppressed before so it was something I was used to, and could tell when I've had it done. Also I couldn't remember shit from the last two days from the state I was in I had apparently decided it was a good idea to pick a fight with a wood chipper. I'm not staying here any longer I can't something is wrong, and I don't know why I just feel a deep need to get away from this spot. Bracing myself against the wall I try to pull myself up, and the big word is try my left leg makes it known how bad a plan that is very quickly. I sit down rather heavily looking at my leg something was dripping down it. I mean maybe it this stuff I was covered in but no at closer inspection I decided it’s blood. Great I've managed to fuck up my leg, and I'm find even I’m amazed at how badly i've managed to hurt it, I hate that I've managed to fuck up my leg this badly. Studying the bruises they travel from my knee down to the top of my foot. A cut travels the length of my leg it's a deep ragged slice to bone it looks like I stuck my leg into a paper shredder, and luckily it has closed enough that at least I don't have to worry about passing out from blood loss for the next half an hour. The cut looks like it's trying to get infected and it will in this environment it’s not the best place for a wound this bad. I need to find Sapphire, and Pearl they weren't safe, and memory flashed before my eyes of Sapphire running ahead of me. Pearl ahead standing in a doorway they both look terrified. The last thing I remember is seeing a house in the distance.  
“How did I get here?”  
My voice is hoarse from thirst wish I had some water. How was I even in this mess forcing myself to my feet. I test my ability to stand, and I regret it almost immediately. I ignore it doing my best to just walk I'm soon limping along I swear something is watching me, and I feel self-conscious under such scrutiny. I have to check looking over my shoulder I feel something I hadn't before. There something scraping against my thoughts like a nail against a wall. Scratching my head I try to make it stop, so either I wasn't doing it right,or it wasn't working. I guess it's just another thing to ignore like my leg. Sapphire not going to be happy about how much I'm ignoring my health. My feet slip on the “water” it feels like it's deep running around my ankles. I just can't remember scratch scratch the teeth of something gnawing a hunger a beast searching for food the endless hunger, and I was the main course. Rubbing my gem I look around what was going on why did I think that. A sound rips the air like a sword through paper. It Hurts like lightning running through my gem tearing through all conscious thought. As the sound echoes around me I have never heard anything like it in my life. For a second just a second everything becomes static. Coming to myself I'm hunched back over gagging up acid and food I don't remember eating, and it was a strange I was too sick to move, but everything in me was screaming at me to run. I need to get away something was coming, and the feeling is back that I'm being watched. Jerking to look over my shoulder. I tense there is something low to the ground working it way towards me. The noise it was making is sickening. It's a shambling thing a formless mass. I can't see it for very long with how the world seems to tilt my eyes can't seem to focus. Standing again I turn to walk from it when another scream rip's through the tunnel. This time closer my mind goes blank I realise I'm Running, and it fucking hurts the pain is ripping through my leg. Trying to stay up on my feet on this slime covered floor is nearly impossible I manage by pure luck. The area is a mess I can see moss all over the walls, and that's what they are walls. I'm in a hallway a filthy hallway, or a tunnel and the fluid is dripping down the walls in streams. I barely stop in time as the water starts to become too deep. It's up to my knees and I can no longer run safely. Hunched over holding my ribs My knee feels like it's trying to fall off. Any kind of relief at this point would help if it fell off than at least than I wouldn't have to put up with the throbbing. The light is better here a little further down I can see something it looks like a pipe. It's sticking out like a flag to bad it was out of focus. Looking behind I must have outrun that thing by know right. I shouldn't stop I now what will happen if the adrenaline wears off. I can't move though so instead just lean against the wall. The wall next to the pipe is covered in a thick layer of muck but to be fair everything is that way but unlike everywhere else there is something buried under this section of wall. I look behind me I should keep going fear wars with instinct, but no this is necessary instinct is screaming at me to check the wall. Limping towards the mess that I'll have deal with before I can move own. I begin digging my nails break the first layer hitting a layer of pure slime That is pouring out of the hole. It's a thick black ooze that runs down my shirt. Ignoring the sudden urge to be sick I push my other arm in digging deeper. The hole wideness for a moment I can imagine I'm in the jaw of a massive beast. Shaking my head to rid myself of the image does little else except make my headache worse. Finally I hit something pulling it from the muck is difficult shaking it I barely give it a glance. All I care about is that it can help widen the hole sweat is pouring down my back. With a victorious grunt I pull the last cunk of the muck away from the wall. Breathing heavily I ignore the smell of festering rot. Taking a step back admiring my work I can't really see anything I realise with a deep sense of hatred that it's to dark. With my unoccupied hand I start a small flame. Flinching a sound echoes around me a gurgling slicky sound of bubbling mud. Jerking around trying to locate the sound I stifle a scream as the wall behind me is now a jagged black maw. Jerking back against the wall I had just cleaned I try calm to my racing heart. The jagged darkness brings no peace the only thing that helps is the light in my hand, but it leaching away the details around me. I can only see a small area now the rest is consumed by darkness. Telling myself there nothing there I don't believe it. The memory of that shambling thing haunts me. Something pulls at me to look at the wall behind me again Turning to look at the wall it's clean as I can get it I can see well I don't know exactly. I should now what I'm looking at it's so familiar. It was like wearing a old shoe just because you stop wearing it doesn't mean you forget the feeling . Scrubbing my forehead I try to think finally I remember, and with a deep sense forbidding I realize with frightening realization. Pushing the light as close as I can my mind finally clicks. I'm on a ship, but that doesn't make since this can't be ship. I can't remember anything except brief flashes of a party music pearl pressed close laughing lapis cheering. They weren't even my memories there garnet's and they were fuzzy at best. Trying to focus on anything else my eyes flicker to the wall Looking closer I realize that someone has dug words into the metal. Rubbing my hand to clean out the scratch's it's takes time, but finally I can read some of it  
“h…e ..l.”  
I keep at it until I feel it's ok to step back and read the words.  
“Help!”  
A shiver runs down my spine a mindless fear starts to consume me. Laughing helplessly I look around finding no help I return my eyes to the wall. Shit shit what the actual fuck why would someone go to the effort to dig that into a wall. With sinking dread I realize that help me is written over and over again all around me buried in the decay. Trying to push down the overwhelming urge to run screaming in any direction but here. I turn at the sound of sucking mud jerking back my eyes roam the wall more writing jerking to clean it.  
“It's coming it's coming!”  
“Run there no hope.”  
“IT DEVOURS!”  
“ DON'T TRUST YOUR EYES IT WARPS THE WALLS!”  
The wall was covered in claw marks someone had been dragged, and had tried to use these walls to save it self. Jerking back the thing I had been using drops from my limp hand with all to familiar sound. Looking down without thinking I fall on to my back side numb it's a human bone. I pull my hand to study it in fascination it's blood the fluid is blood and mucus I gag to jerking to my feet. Ignoring the pain I run only to stop when I realize the sound that I heard early was slowly coming closer. Frantically I look around for any kind of escape route the flame I had been using early to study the wall is gone. Starting another fire Is almost automatic looking down the pitch dark corridor I can see nothing. Except a pile of muck I don't remember passing it when I was running it was dark that has to be it, so it has come to this lying to myself I need to otherwise I was going to start screaming. Before I can Turn the pile quivers lurching forward with sickening plop. I hear it again behind me tripping over my feet I fall on my face getting a mouth full of the muck under my feet. The taste of rotting meat of nests older than time fill my mouth spitting it out. I don't have time to be squeamish jerking over I see another two are so behind me. Forcing myself back up I touch the bone again throwing it as hard I can at the pile in front of me. The shriek that follows after leaves my ears ringing the thing jerks forward moving at a surprisingly fast pace. Flipping over I dig my feet into ground getting up at a run. Running through the only door left the only sound is my breathing. I can barely see anything in front of me, so I don't see the chasm until I hit it. There nothing under my feet, and I'm falling the sounds of rushing wind past at astonishing speeds the light goes out, so I shouldn't be surprised when I hit the ground.


End file.
